The present disclosure relates to a machine having a multitude of motorized devices, and more particularly, to a motor exchange system of the machine.
Machines, such as an agricultural planter, may include a multitude of motorized devices that may each include a controller, a motor, and an actuator. The devices may serve different functions required by the machine; however, the motors may generally be common for all of the motorized devices. Although each motor may be manufacturer rated with the same torque output, the same horse power, and/or the same operating speed, operating characteristics of each motor may be slightly different. Because the machine may require the same operating characteristics for each motor (i.e., within pre-specified tolerances), the operating characteristics of each motor must be known, and may be determined through diagnostic testing on a test stand.
For more traditional machines, swapping motors between motorized devices of the same machine may not be plausible if the operating characteristic of each motor is not known. This inability of swapping motors may hinder machine production if new motors with known operating characteristics are not readily available. Moreover, if a new motor is available, a technician may be required to hand type the operating characteristic data into a controller of the machine. This manual procedure may introduce potential error. Improvements and enhancements in the ability to perform motor exchanges in a machine having a multitude of motorized devices are desirable.